The Voice of an Angel
by Katie-ng-fan
Summary: Just a series of fun one-shots centered around the general theme of music.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So The Match That Lit The Fire was becoming a bit of a downer (don't worry, I'm still updating that too although I think it's gonna be short), so I decided to something light and fun. This is a series of one-shots centered around the general theme of music. Much Ness shall ensue. =) For the sake of the story, please imagine Schmidt has a piano in his room. **

**I know the little song in this sucks, but I couldn't be bothered taking the time to write something good because then I would want to keep it instead of publish it. **

_Set after __'Exes' when__ Nick tells Caroline and Jess that he's been in love with Jess since the __moment__ she walked through the door. _

Nick was lying on Jess' bed with his laptop when she came in from the bathroom in his beige and brown plaid shirt.

"Quite a day huh?" Nick laughed.

"Okay, so maaaybe you were right about Berkley." Nick closed his laptop and smirked at Jess.

"Maybe? Really Jess?" She just glared at him playfully. "I can't exactly be mad at him though can I? In fact, I'd be worried if he didn't want to bone you." Jess let out a shocked laugh.

"What?!"

"Well I mean, look at you! He'd have to be certifiably insane not to want to. Better he's into you than a psycho right?" Jess laughed and climbed into bed, tugging at the covers that Nick was lying on. He got up, and slid under them, next to her, propping his head up on his right elbow as she mirrored his position.

"Nick?" His eyes searched hers, waiting for her to continue. "Did you mean what you said earlier?" She bit her lip and looked straight at him.

"Well yeah. I mean I don't think I quite realized it then, but yeah. I've been in love with you since the day I met you." The corners of her mouth turned up.

"So when did you realize it then?" She played with his other hand in hers.

"Well I realized it a little more every day since you got that damn song from dirty dancing stuck in my head, but it was a while before I finally said it out loud to myself. Remember when I went back to your insane student Edgar's garage to investigate?" Jess laughed at the memory.

"I think we were the insane ones Nick."

"Yeah, well, I still don't trust him. Anyway, I was standing in his shed trying to figure out how to get out, when I asked myself why on Earth I was standing in some kid/possible serial killer's shed and I said "yup, I'm in love with Jessica Day, and I don't think it's gonna go away."" Tears welled up in Jess' eyes as she stroked his cheek.

"So what about you Jess, I know it was way way wayyyy after we met, but when did you realize your love for this beautiful face?" He crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out to the side making Jess laugh.

"Well if it's just a question of your face, I fell it love with _that _the day we met. I always thought you were hot." Nick let out a spluttery laugh, shaking his head.

"Are you serious?!" Jess just nodded with a smile. "Haha, so when did I become more than a hotty with a body? Was it when I kissed you? Or the thing in the elevator? Or not until Prince's party?"

"I mean I liked you since like, before True American, but I knew I loved you before we started dating. I guess I realized the day of the thing in the elevator but it wasn't because of that, it was before then, in the morning." Nick tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows, urging her to explain herself. "I had just gotten back from my English class, and, well, it had been a pretty exhausting two weeks" Jess tried not to go into detail about her upset over Sam, or her sleepless nights over Nick's kiss. "and even though I've barely played it in like a year, I just wanted to play my guitar or the piano or... my ukulele." An embarrassed look washed over Nick's face as he realized where the story was headed.

_Jess struggled to open the door with her bag, a stack of papers, and a coffee cup, balancing in her hands. Nothing monumental had happened that day but she just wanted to cry. She missed Sam – well, maybe she just missed not sleeping alone, things had been so awkward around the loft since the night of True American, and aside from one or two good ones, most of the essays in her hands would be either a bore, or a horribly scarring experience to read. Her week had sucked._

_Wanting to shut herself away in her room for the rest of the day until Cece came over later, Jess put her stuff down on the table and started towards her room but stopped when she heard an awfully tinny strum of her ukulele. "Really Schmidt? I mean I know I use your room for the piano, but still, you could at least take my uke to your room, or you know, not destroy it. Uh, he's gonna put up a fight if I say I want it too." Jess thought, but stopped when she heard muttering._

"_D, D D D" It wasn't Schmidt's voice. She grimaced as he played the D chord on the wrong fret and it made an awful noise "Damn it!" Nick muttered, not so quietly. Jess waited with her back pressed against the wall. There was no gap in the door, but it wasn't quite closed. She smiled when she heard a minor chord being played with a little more elegance, and he seemed to figure out the D although it took him a while to change._

_Jess' mouth opened a little in pleasant surprise when she heard him start to sing. _

"_I'm not much of a man, never really have been, but when I look into your eyes." He paused. "when I look into your mesmeriz-" he stopped again, unable to make the words fit nicely. "When I look into your stunning blue eyes" Jess' heart beat hard against her chest as her eyes widened and her lef hand met her mouth. Even though she could hear him fine, she edged towards the door, listening s intently as she could. _

"_I'm not much of a man, never really have been, but when I look into your stunning blue eyes, I know one day I could be. I'd be a better man for you, a better man for you if I ever got you." He slapped his hand against the uke, stopping the sound. "And I'd never let you go." He started playing it more intensely. His ukulele skills weren't great and his voice was a little strained and flat in places, but to Jess it was beautiful. Nick repeated the line, unsure. "and I'll never let you go? Nah, to serial killer-y." Jess suppressed a laugh but quickly refocused to listen to him._

_Nick let out a sigh "And again" Nick sighed before he began to sing again. "If I told you, would it make a difference? If you knew all my thoughts, could I change your mind? What would you say, if I let it all out? If I told you, I wish you were mine? I'm not much of a man, never had a reason, I was just a guy, who floated through life. I'm not much of a man, I never really have been, but when I look into your stunning blue eyes, I know one day I could be. I'd be a batter man for you, a better man for you if I ever got you, and I'd- and we would- and together-" He sighed unable to think of a line and Jess heard him prop the instrument up against a wall. She ran towards her stuff on the table and tried to steady her breath as Nick came out of her room. She pretended to have just set the stuff down._

"_Hey Nick, whatcha doing in my room?" _

"And as you moonwalked away with sweat dripping down your back, I realized that yes, it would make a difference if you told me, because it did, and I _did_ change my mind." A slightly embarrassed smirk covered Nick's face as he looked deep into her eyes.

"So you knew?" He leaned forward and kissed her , softly, but allowing his lips to linger.

"What? How you felt about me? Well I got that from the kiss, but yeah, your beautiful song kinda confirmed it. I googled the lyrics and found nothing, so I figured it was yours?"

"Yeah, that was really all I wrote though. I'm not so good with music."

"It was beautiful and it's been in my mind ever since."

"Oh come on! It's awful!"

Jess leaned down under her bed and picked up her ukulele. Sitting up a little, she played a few chords before she started. She strummed each chord only once as she sung quietly;

"If I told you, would it make a difference? If you knew all my thoughts, could I change your mind?"

"What?! Did you really-" Nick laughed and she started to strum in a steady beat, getting louder.

"You're a wonderful man, who gave me a reason, to be more than a girl, who floated through life. You're an amazing man, I know you always have been, and when I look into your stunning brown eyes, I know you really love me. I'm a better girl 'cause of you, a better girl and I can't believe I got you" She paused in thought for a moment. "Don't ever let me go." Nick dove forward and pressed his lips against hers. She pulled back quickly.

"Ukulele, ukulele! She tossed it to the ground, then turned back to him."

"I love you so much, you know that Jessica?"

"I love you too Nick."


	2. Won't You Stay Awhile With Me

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading, and thank you for the reviews! **

**If you haven't seen She &amp; Him's cover of Dusty Springfield's Stay Awhile and the totally awesomely awesome music video, I recommend you check it out. That's what inspired this chapter, but it'll make sense even if you haven't seen/heard it. I wanted to make it that Jess couldn't dance but Zooey is such a wonderfully elegant dancer, I just couldn't picture it. **

_Set; not long after All In_

"Uh... Schmidt?" Schmidt raised his eyes to meet Jess' as he sat cross-legged in the middle of the bare living room with his laptop. "Where's the couch? And the coffee table, and the TV? What did you do with the furniture?"

"Oh that," Schmidt exclaimed as though he were surprised at her curiosity. "Ina-neened-did" he muttered under his breath and lowering his eyes.

"Again?"

"Gina needed it!" He stood up and turned to face her. "Her new living-room suite was supposed to be delivered on Tuesday, but the company made a mistake and it's not coming until _this_ Tuesday."

"Right okay, so why does that involve our furniture? It doesn't make much sense that we get left with the bare apartment. How did that happen?"

"Jess, let me explain to you how things work with regards to the chain of authority within the workplace in a world of fast-paced-"

"Forget I asked. I want my couch back by Tuesday Schmidt!" He sighed as she turned to walk down the hall. "And you can explain to Nick that you're taking away the TV for four days!" She added.

She walked into Nick's room where he was buttoning up a clean white shirt. Her boyfriend. Hers. She smiled as she entered his room without needing to knock.

"Hey you." Nick smiled widely. She loved that she could bring that out in him just by entering a room.

"I gotta say, this seems a little weird Jess." Nick shook his head in the mirror. "Wanna help me pick a tie?" Jess held a blue tie up to his shirt before dumping it back down on the bed and picking up a black one.

"What does?" Satisfied, she held the tie around her neck and started to form the knot. Nick laughed and snatched it away from her.

"I can tie a tie _mom. _And I mean the fact that it's a dance for a bunch of seventh graders and I'll just be a strange man standing there in the gym."

"We're short on adults, and even if we weren't, why shouldn't I be allowed to bring a date? Besides, d'you really think you can go to a _dance_ with Jessica day and just _stand _there?" Nick just laughed. "I don't care if you can't dance, if someone's going to stand on my toes, I want it to be you." She pulled him down by the material of his shirt and kissed him. A mischievous smirk covered his face.

"You'd be surprised Jess." She raised her eyebrows in question of his comment but he turned to put away the other two ties ignoring her curious glance.

"I'll be back in like an hour, I promise. I told Julio I would cover the first hour of his shift so he can go visit his wife in prison at visiting hours." Jess pulled a face. "I know. She was supposed to be out on probation, but I guess there was an incident with a curling iron. I hear she's a real nice gal though" Jess laughed and let go of his shirt. He took off his tie again, deciding he wouldn't put it on until he was about to go to the dance. He smiled as he realized that it was the same tie as he had worn to Cece's wedding. Had she chosen it because of that?

As Nick left the elevator and neared the loft, he was met by the muffled sound of and old song he vaguely recognized. As soon as he opened the door and saw what Jess was doing (and that she hadn't noticed him entering), he quietly closed the door behind him and sneaked into the kitchen, never taking his eyes off of her as he grabbed a beer. She held her hands out in front of her waist as she swung in time with the music, dancing around the empty room with an invisible partner.

_Stay awhile, let me hold you  
Stay awhile 'til I've told you, oh, oh  
Of the love that I feel tonight, oh yeah_

She held her hand above her head and spun under it, making her classy, light blue dress flare out around her, before resting her cheek dramatically against her arms, leaning on thin air as though it were a shoulder. Nick's smile stayed plastered on his face as she spun once again, this time noticing him standing in the kitchen with his beer. She stopped with an embarrassed smile. Nick just silently placed his drink on the counter and walked towards her. Jess expected a kiss, but instead, he simply placed one hand in hers, and the other on her waist and looked up at her.

_Stay awhile, whats your hurry?  
Stay awhile cause I worry, oh  
Any time that you're out of sight_

_I hate to see you go  
Tell you what Ill do, Ill be good to you  
Ill make you glad that you are mine  
So come on baby_

Nick moved them both a few steps, turning them around as he did. Letting go of her waist, he spun her away from him, but keeping tight hold of her hand so that she could twirl back into his arms, now with her back to him and her arms crossed to hold his hands around her. He felt her relax into him as they swayed for a moment, before she turned abruptly, but still in time with the music. Her hands rested below his ribcage, and his on her hips. Mouth agape, she stared with wonder in her eyes.

"Nick!" As the old Dusty Springfield song approached the bridge, Nick signaled for her to hold her questions and made her gasp as he lifted her a foot off the ground and spun with her, holding her firmly by the hips. He let her stand down gently and put his hands on his hips, her position mirroring his as they stepped around each other in a circle, never breaking eye contact. She spun away, turning on her own a few times in her silver flats before returning to him, once again with his right hand in her left, his left on her waist and her right on his shoulder. They stepped together in time with the music, a giggle escaping as she stumbled a little.

He put her down, and she once again twirled away from him and back into their previous position, when Nick immediately pulled her downwards, dipping her low. He pulled her back up so that there was barely a gap between them. Jess pulled back, and with her hands around his neck, she let herself fall to the side a little, before brining her ankle to his shoulder for just a moment, eliciting an impressed gasp from Nick. Nick swooped his hand in behind her knee and lifter her as she hung limply from his neck. He put her down a measure or two too soon so the music continued to fade out as they stared into each other. Breathing heavily, chests pressed together tightly, they leaned in for a kiss.

Jess pulled back holding Nick's shoulders with an amazed expression, letting out a surprised laugh.

"I... and we... wow." Jess shook her head in disbelief, then brought her eyes back up to Nick's. She had so many questions but she just pressed her lips against his again, caught up in the adrenaline and thoroughly impressed.

"How did you do that?" She asked, searching his deep brown eyes as though answers were going to pop straight out of them. Nick shrugged.

"My extra-curriculars came up short in high-school, and everything else I wanted to do was taken, so I learned to dance and, I don't know, it was fun; it turned out I was pretty good at it." Nick laughed. Jess beamed.

"You. Are. Amazing." She said between short kisses. "Oh! We should totally do this tonight! At the dance!" Nick raised his eyebrows.

"With the leg and the kiss and all that good sensual stuff?" Jess frowned.

"Point taken, at the next real dance though okay? When there wouldn't be a bunch of twelve year olds watching their teacher get really turned on. And we should practice until then!" Nick just laughed.

"Whatever you want Jess."

**A/N; Okay, maybe this is a little far-fetched considering Jake Johnson's (and especially Nick's) clumsy albeit attractive demeanor, but I dunno, I can see it. Definitely going to bring in that beautiful voice of Jess' in the upcoming chapters. Thank you so much for reading!**


	3. Love Love Love

**A/N; Hey guys! Thank you so much for sticking with this little series and thanks for the reviews and stuff! I know I said I'd have Jess singing in this one (because Zooey's voice is just so beautiful), but I was watching the _Fired Up_ episode right before _Mars Landing_ and it ends with an Of Monsters And Men song (Lakehouse – it's awesome), and it made me think of another song of theirs which I love so much – Love Love Love. Warning; this chapter is not so uplifting. This kinda strays from my theme for a little bit, but it's still gonna focus on a song towards the end. **

**I owe you guys a huge apology for how long it's been since I updated, but I was kinda distracted by my dreams coming true, and then further distracted when they were crushed and my heart was shattered. So yeah, not having the best week, and the last thing I feel like doing is analysing Mars Landing, so that's why my other story hasn't been updated either. **

**Disclaimer (which I forgot to do before): I am unaffiliated with Fox, New Girl, and it's characters. Also, I do not own Stay Awhile or Love Love Love, nor do I have anything to do with Dusty Sprinfield's, She &amp; Him's, or Of Monsters and Men's record companies. **

**Ps. I know this sounds ridiculous, but I always google dresses when they're described in fanfics to better picture what's being described, so if you care or, like me, are too lazy to use your imagination, here's a picture of the dress I had in mind for Jess; pin/90986854946030129/ **

**Pps. I've only ever been to one and a half American weddings, so if something seems weird, just try to screw tradition. **

_Set; some time in the upcoming 'Oregon' episode when they all go to Portland for Bob's wedding. _

"This is ridiculous" Schmidt spat the third time somebody left the kitchen, hitting his head with the door on their way. Despite the cons of sitting at the worst table in the venue, Nick was thankful for their seating arrangement. Jess, of course, sat at the main table beside Ashley. Cece was at a near-by table, and the guys, who were surprised to have received an invitation from an extremely excited Ashley, sat with a few others in the corner of the room beside the entrance to the kitchen, which as it turned out, did not make them any more likely to be served first. It wasn't that Nick didn't want to be around Jess, it was just being at a wedding – a wedding he should have been her date for, was a bit much for him.

He'd sat near the back during the ceremony. Ashley had invited them all on the spot without consulting with her fiancé, and Nick knew Bob wasn't all too thrilled about it, so he tried to keep his distance. As the music loudened, and the crowd turned their heads behind them, Nick had expected to see Ashley, looking happy, but not the classiest of brides, but instead found Abby and Jess leading the way. Their dresses went together but were not identical. Abby looked very pretty, though a little out of place in the pleats that hung from her deep blue dress just above her knees, revealing just a glimpse of her tattooed thigh. One strap crossed over her shoulder, leaving the other bare where she had swept her hair to the side. But Jess... The midnight blue hue of her boat-neck dress brought out a color Nick had never seen in her eyes before. Her sister wore heels, but she wore little silver flats because Abby insisted that due to the fact that she was oldest, she should also be tallest.

She had caught Nick's eyes for just a fraction of a second but returned her gaze ahead of her as quickly as it had left as she had visibly swallowed and smiled at her teary-eyed father.

The toasts from Bob's groomsmen had left a few pictures of Jess' father in Nick's mind he could have gone without seeing, but they were just ordinary, funny wedding speeches. When it came Bob's turn to speak, he had said only a few words before getting choked up and motioning for his pharmacist friends to join him next to Ashley. They then proceeded to sings 'She's so high' far higher than any man's voice should attempt. Nick had to admit, the harmonies were pretty impressive, but overall, it still sounded awful. There was something beautiful about the fact that Ashley was hearing the same racket he was hearing and loving it though.

A rather drunk Abby stood unsteadily, mentioned how happy she was for her father with sincerity and love, before making an inappropriate sexual joke and shouting "Cheers". She downed her champagne and fell back into her seat.

Now it was Jess' turn. She stood, already with tears in her eyes as she began.

"Wow, sorry, the champagne getting to me a little I think." The crowd let out a little laugh as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Those of you who know me well, know that I haven't always been the most supportive person when it comes to my dad's personal life, because I know quite how wonderful he truly is, and that he deserves only the best. Looking at these two tonight though," she gestured at her father and new step mom. "I know that he found it. Ashley, you look beautiful by the way." Ashley smiled and took her hand on the table.

"Although an important part of it all, love, as I have found, is not a matter of passion and excitement." Nick swallowed hard. Jess' gaze had been darting casually around the room but when it met his, it stayed locked in place. "It's about what's left behind it all. It's about what we witnessed here today – two best friends who've vowed to be best friends forever." Nick let tears fall, barely aware that it was happening, and not at all conscious of those around him. Jess blinked hers back and remembered where she was, turning to the couple to her left who were both beaming. "My dad and I have been through some tough times together, but through his kindness, his selflessness, and his character, I never once doubted his love for Abby and I, and I am _so_ happy that he has found someone to love him and look after him as he always did us. To love and friendship."

Nick couldn't be sure if her glass was raised to the entire room or to him as an individual, but she wasn't pointing it at the newly weds anymore, she was pointing towards the back of the room. Barely above a whisper, Nick repeated it. "To love and friendship." He raised his glass straight back at her, startled when Winston's glass clinked against his. He appreciated that his friends had chosen to ignore his tears, fully aware of what they represented.

Ashley and Bob shared a romantic first dance as a married couple, although the song seemed far too sad for the situation as did many of those that followed. The band were good though. 'Groovy Kind Of Love' came on at one point and holding back himself, Nick noticed Jess' hand wiping at her eyes across the room before he saw her let out a broken little laugh which he mimicked, remembering Steve and Brie's wedding. Things actually hadn't been strange between the two of them for months. He had dated Kai and Jess had dated Ryan, but Kai had broken up with him unexpectedly after he and Schmidt's Shark Tank pitch, and Ryan had moved to England. Nick knew Jess was a little broken-hearted, but he never did hear 'Dirty Dancing' playing in their apartment, or any other Patrick Swayze movie for that matter. She'd been distant for about a week and a half and then seemed genuinely okay. Nick thought that seemed strange but didn't question it, putting it up to the same reason he was okay about Kai – it was perfect on paper, but it just wasn't love.

Nick's eyes hadn't moved from Jess' as the next song came on. She stood at one end of room, cradling her rosé, while he stood by the bar waiting for his drink. Nick didn't recognize the next song that came on. It was pretty though.

_Well maybe I'm a crook, for stealing your heart away,_

_Well maybe I'm a crook for not caring for it._

_Well maybe I'm a bad bad bad bad person,_

_Well baby I know._

A little depressing for a wedding, Nick though once again.

_And these fingertips, will never run through your skin. _

Nick had to drop his stare to the floor as eye contact was proving to be too much as he knew Jess was concentrating on the lyrics too. His head shot up at the next line though.

_And those bright blue eyes  
Can only meet mine across the room filled with people that are less important than you._

"Your beer sir." The bar tender offered but went unnoticed. "Really?! Even the blue eyes?!" Nick thought. The lump in his throat was almost too much to bare but he couldn't take his eyes away.

"Excuse me" Nick snapped out of his own little world to move to let a woman passed to take her bag from behind her feet, also noticing the bar tender patiently waiting with his beer. When he looked up she was gone.

_Oh 'cause you love, love, love, when you know I can't love  
You love, love, love, when you know I can't love  
You love, love, love, when you know I can't love, you.  
__

Jess forced herself to look up at Nick as she vaguely recognized the song she hadn't let her radio play because it hurt to much, not long after they broke up. But now she made herself listen and look at him from across the room – not just as some form of self-torture, but because she had to prove to herself that she could; because how could she go on living as though there was never anything between them if she couldn't even look him in the eye.

He held her eye contact, and she could see the anguish on his face. Was it regret and longing or just residual feelings? As she saw his tears falling and felt her own, she knew she had to get out of there. Her point had been to prove that she could handle it, but looking at his broken face across the room was just too much and left her feeling everything at once, or perhaps nothing at all. She had never felt that sort of numbing pain or lack of it before Nick. Everything hurt, but not in a way that made her sob, she was just exhausted and empty. It had been like that for about a month after the break up, then everything seemed to get steadily better for several months, and they even seemed to be the way they used to be, which was essentially half the reason they ended it in the first place, but in the last few weeks, something had shifted. Neither of them were quite sure what it was, but suddenly it all felt so raw again. Jess couldn't help but note that when it was over with Spencer, it had only taken her about six weeks to return to her ordinary, bubbly self. She was with him for six years, he cheated on her in the room she imagined growing old in, and yet, she never really even missed him.

She wasn't even really over Ryan yet. She wasn't mad at him for leaving, and rationally she understood that they weren't at a point in their relationship where it would have made sense for him to ask her to go with him, or to choose to stay for her sake, but it still hurt. There had been less of a bounce in her step, and she seemed to be tired all the time, but she never felt lost or like she couldn't go on because of him.

As for Nick however, they hadn't even been together for a year, and he was in the very same room as her, but she missed him so much, it felt as though she could never be close enough to stop missing him. As Nick broke his gaze away, turning towards the bar, Jess took the opportunity to leave but froze at the other side of the dance floor in pain as she listened to the unusual but captivating singer's voice.

_O' I think it's best we both forget before we dwell on it  
The way you held me so tight  
All through the night  
'Til it was near morning_

_'Cause you love, love, love  
When you know I can't love  
You love, love, love  
When you know I can't love  
You love, love, love  
When you know I can't love you_

Jess pressed her thumb and forefinger to the bridge of her nose so hard it hurt, but she couldn't stop herself. She stopped feeling numb, and felt everything taking over her body and managed to compose herself just enough to make it to the bathroom, her face contorting as she let out a sob, locking a cubicle and sliding down the pale pink door by the toilet. '_Nine months' _she counted, though she didn't need to. _'This is never not going to hurt.' _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N; Hey guys! I thought it was time for some Zooey, so the song in this chapter is Black Hole by She &amp; Him. I know it's not a very strong chapter, but inspiration just wouldn't kick in this week.**

**I was really stuck between Jessica Paige Day and Jessica Rose Day, so let me know what you think and I'll edit it if you think I should. **

**PS. Joyful-sound, if you're reading this, I know the scene near the end came out so similar to that beautiful one in Don't Let Me Be Lonely – I didn't mean to steal your idea, I honestly thought of it before I read your story. **

**Disclaimer; I am unaffiliated with Fox, New Girl, She &amp; Him, Merge Records, and Domino Recording Company. (How awesome would it be if I was though?!) **

Set; The week after Jess moves in.

It was early afternoon when the elevator pinged and Nick approached the loft. He'd taken a morning shift at the bar, which meant getting up early, and getting few tips from the dead crowd at Clyde's. He let out a relieved sigh when the sound of 'Dirty Dancing' did not come floating into the hallway from 4D. It hadn't the day before either, and even though he knew it would take more than a week for Jess to get over her six year relationship, she seemed to be doing okay, and he was really glad. Coach had looked at him and Schmidt as they'd made the worst mistake of their lives letting Jess into the loft the next day when she sat in a puddle of tears monopolizing the TV, and Nick had actually began to doubt his decision too, but Jess seemed like a really sweet person and he wanted to get to the the version of her that wasn't an emotional wreck.

As he neared the door, though he couldn't hear the TV, he could hear something else. Someone was singing. Slowly and quietly, he opened the door and closed it behind him, not daring to move the keys in his hands. He surveyed the room. There wasn't a box in sight, the smell of stale beer had been replaced by a fruity scent blended with the almost overwhelming smell of chocolate chip cookies, which he noticed covered most of the somehow still clean counter.

Jess had her back to him, pink latex gloves stretched over her elbows, just below the rolled up sleeves of her stripy sweater as she washed the dishes, singing all the while.

_My eyes are, so bleary_

_I guess I'm young but I feel so weary_

_I've tried to express it_

_but I think it's all a bore_

_It's at the heart of me_

_a very part of me_

Having known Jess for almost a week, Nick had of course heard her sing at least fifty times, but that was different; she was cry-singing along to a movie, playfully singing an 80s pop song, or just singing about what she was doing as she did it. He hadn't decided if that were cute or annoying yet. This was different though. Gone was the light, girly voice he had previously heard her singing to herself in. She was singing properly and purposefully, and judging by the fierce tone in her voice, with Spencer on her mind. It was clear that she had good range, and hit all the notes with an easy perfection, but there was just something about her voice. It captivated him and it was as though he were stuck in place listening to her.

_Speak slowly, I can't hear you_

_my mind keeps spinning_

_closer and closer _

_to the rain on the roof_

_and the rain in my head and_

_the things that you said_

_people take it further ahead_

He hadn't seen her face as he stood listening, but she didn't seem too broken. Still, he hated Spencer. Jess was so beautiful, so innocent, and trusting, and somehow, Spencer had managed to break her heart without remorse. Nick was finding out that Jessica Day came with a lot of confusion. He didn't understand why she trusted he, Coach, and Schmidt so much, especially after their odd interview. He didn't understand why she stayed with a man like Spencer for six years when she could have so much more. Most of all, he didn't understand why he cared so much, and why she hadn't left his thoughts since the moment he met eyes with her.

_And it just seems so foggy,_

_it's nowhere in here_

_and it's everywhere else_

_that I don't wanna be, but I'm stuck here_

_getting misty over you_

_I'm alone, on a bicycle for-_

Nick tried to move on his tiptoes but stumbled and dropped his keys on the wooden floor.

"Ah!" Jess placed her hand to her chest as she spun around, flicking bubbles across the room. Nick stood like a deer caught in the headlights, leaned over in attempt to catch his keys. "Nick! You scared me! What are you doing?" She seemed a little overwhelmed, but still genuinely caring and positive. Nick noticed the envelopes sitting on the table.

"Oh, just going through the mail." he tried to say casually as he picked up an envelope. The one in his hand had impeccable handwriting on it and looked like a letter. '_Jessica Rose Day' _it read with the loft address and some little hearts drawn around it. Nick furrowed his brow. "Letter here for you Jessica." Her head turned a little and she offered a strange smile when he called her 'Jessica' but she didn't seem to mind.

Jess took off her gloves, taking out the plug in the sink as she finished and wandered over and took the letter from his hand.

"Oh it's from my mom!" she exclaimed excitedly when she looked at the handwriting. Nick remembered the bag of chocolates his boss had given him as a thank you for taking on some extra work while he was on vacation and quickly pulled it from his bag.

"Hey Jess?" she looked deep into her letter and held up a finger, gently informing him to wait until she had finished reading her paragraph. He unwrapped the miniature Snickers, walked up behind her and popped it into her mouth. She promptly spit it out.

"Jess!" Nick laughed a little but with concerned shock.

"Peanuts," she giggled. "I'm allergic. Sorry" Nick handed her a tissue to wrap up the discarded chocolate and tossed her a Milky Way.

"Sorry! Allergic to peanuts – okay. Hey I'm gonna go take a nap, but if your gone when I wake up, are we allowed to eat one of those cookies... or three or four."

"Sure, that's what they're there for. My mom says say hi to my new buddies. I guess that's you, so, hi." Nick laughed and gave her a little wave. He didn't laugh often but over the pass week, the sound had become a normal part of his day. He walked into his room, took off his jeans and got into bed.

_She's allergic to peanuts. I must remember that_ Thought Nick. He drifted off easily as he added a mental note as if it were an item on a shopping list. _She's allergic to peanuts. Her name is Jessica Rose Day, she likes baking, Patrick Swayze, and ros__é__, she has blue eyes and the voice of an angel. _

**A/N; I just thought of a few more chapters to do with this one, so I may make a spinoff called 'Peanuts'. Look out for that if you like. Thanks for reading. Favs, follows, but most of all review are really appreciated. **


End file.
